


Universe Behind Your Eyelids

by lover_of_many_things



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_many_things/pseuds/lover_of_many_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts right after Laura races off in episode 5. "Stargazing" ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universe Behind Your Eyelids

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the smuttiest thing I've ever written (and it really isn't even that smutty). Sorry if there are any mistakes, it's almost two in the morning and this wasn't beta'd.

By the time Laura burst through the door onto the roof solarium, Carmilla was already leisurely sitting on a blanket, her shoes kicked off, holding two glasses of wine, and looking at the stars. Laura caught her breath and pouted.

"It's not a fair race when you can just 'poof'," Laura gestured her hands around her in what was supposed to be said poofing, "everywhere." Carmilla turned her head to Laura and raised an eyebrow.

"Well you didn't exactly set any parameters to this race before you ran out on me, so I took some liberties with the rules...I think it worked out better this way." Carmilla sipped her glass of wine and extended the other glass out to Laura. Laura rolled her eyes good-naturedly and smiled, walking over to Carmilla and taking the glass from her hand.

Laura took a sip as she sat down next to Carmilla, throwing her legs partially over her girlfriend's and overlapping them. She took a deep breath, another sip of wine, and tilted her head back to look at the stars. Carmilla watched Laura from the corner of her eye as she continued to drink her wine; she didn't really need to worry about getting drunk with only a couple of glasses. Carmilla could barely contain a smile at Laura's wide-eyed gaze, surveying the stars, reflecting them in her eyes.

Laura glanced at Carmilla and caught her eye. Laura felt her cheeks warm, but she didn't want to be the first to look away. They had a silent staring contest; Carmilla raised her eyebrow and Laura raised hers back in a challenging way. Rolling her eyes with a breathy laugh, Carmilla looked down into her wine glass and took another sip. Laura grinned and quickly pumped her fist at the small victory.

Laura reached her hand out slowly, covering Carmilla's fingers with her own before lacing them together. She gently rubbed her thumb across Carmilla's hand and finished out her glass of wine. She set the wine glass off to the side and turned to face Carmilla again.

"So," she spoke up, her voice low, breaking the peaceful silence, "are you gonna make me see stars?"

Carmilla's throat went dry at the double meaning to her girlfriend's words. She finished her glass of wine, needing something to wet her throat, and set the glass aside. She slowly laid down on the blanket, dragging Laura down with her. Laura easily fit herself into Carmilla's side, her head resting on top of Carmilla's shoulder. Carmilla cleared her throat softly.

"What do you want me to show you?" Carmilla asked quietly; there was no one else on the roof, but she felt as if she would break the moment if she spoke any louder. She also wasn't actually sure if her throat would let her speak any louder.

"Everything." Laura whispered back the single word, swiping her thumb across Carmilla's hand as she did. If Carmilla wasn't already dead, her heart definitely would have stopped. Instead she just nodded her head and searched the sky for different constellations. After a moment of searching, Carmilla raised her hand and pointed to a cluster of stars.

"That's Cassiopeia. She was a vain queen who proclaimed her beauty was even higher than the nymphs. Poseidon was angered and sent a sea monster to destroy her lands. In order to appease Poseidon, she chained her daughter to a rock to be sacrificed to the sea monster..." Carmilla's eyes wandered a moment before her hand followed where her eyes landed. "That's Andromeda, chained and prepped for the sacrifice. The sacrifice didn't actually work, Perseus rescued Andromeda before the sea monster could eat her."

Laura let Carmilla's words surround her as she gazed up at the stars. She melted into Carmilla's side as Carmilla spoke. Carmilla languidly dragged a finger up and down Laura's arm subconsciously as she recounted the stories of different constellations.

Carmilla moved her arm again, pointing to yet another cluster of stars. "That's Cygnus. It's a swan. It's most often related to the Leda myth, of her bearing two sets of twins, mortal and immortal, after being seduced by Zeus in the form of a swan. I thought you might find that one interesting considering that show you watch is always mentioning it." Carmilla dropped her outstretched hand back to her side.

Laura nuzzled into Carmilla's neck a bit more in response, content to just listen to the vampire talk. "I don't actually like that myth too much. I always found it extremely unrealistic, even in my mortal days, that someone could be seduced by a swan."

Laura huffed out a laugh and shook her head slightly, "I have a feeling that if you were a swan you'd find a way somehow." Carmilla's lip quirked up into a smirk.

Laura slowly rolled from Carmilla's side, onto her stomach, holding herself up with her hands planted beside Carmilla's shoulders. She leaned down and gently brushed her lips against Carmilla's, barely allowing reciprocation before she pulled back again. "Are there any romantic stories about constellations?"

Carmilla reached her hand up and tucked some of Laura's hair behind her ear before whispering, "Not so much." Laura looked at Carmilla skeptically.

"At least when it comes to the Greek legends," she conceded, "most of the time, constellations represented punishments or honors. I never understood how being among the stars could ever be considered a punishment though." Carmilla's voice became one of slight awe as it always tended to when she looked at the stars.

"Here," Carmilla said as she maneuvered Laura off of her and propped herself up one arm next to Laura instead. She pointed to a couple of stars and Laura's eyes followed her pointing.

"In Greek legend, that's Aquila. The eagle who carried Zeus' thunderbolts at Olympus. But, I've always preferred the Chinese story of those specific stars. The story of a weaver maid and cowherd who loved each other deeply, but their love was forbidden. They were ripped apart from each other, sent to opposite ends of the universe with The Milky Way in between them, but, they're love for each other was so strong and noticeable that once a year, all the magpies in the world would fly up and form a bridge so that the two lovers could be together, even if for just a single day." Carmilla's voice faded as she finished the story, peacefully just looking up at the constellation for a second more.

Laura, her eyes wide and full of affection, had yet to actually take her eyes off Carmilla since she started telling the Chinese myth. Carmilla turned her head toward Laura and a warmth washed over her as she saw the adoration in Laura's gaze. They were only inches apart in their current position and Carmilla easily leaned toward Laura, brushing their noses together once before capturing her lips. The kiss was slow, exploratory; it lasted until Laura was absolutely sure that air was in fact required to breathe.

They reluctantly pulled apart, but only far enough for Laura to rest her forehead against Carmilla’s, steadying out her breath as she looked in her eyes. Laura grinned and Carmilla raised an eyebrow in question. “You’re such a sap.” Laura gave her a quick peck on the lips before pulling back again. Carmilla tried to look affronted, but failed as Laura kissed her again. Maybe being a sap was okay; if it was for Laura, of course.

Carmilla brought one hand up to tangle in Laura’s hair at the back of her head as Carmilla maneuvered them down onto the blanket, pulling Laura on top of her. She wanted Laura to be the one to set the pace. Laura eagerly quickened their pace, deepening their kisses, until she started to kiss down Carmilla’s jaw line to her throat. When Laura reached the juncture between Carmilla’s neck and shoulder, she bit down. Not enough to puncture the skin, but definitely enough to cause a reaction. Carmilla squirmed beneath Laura and tried to suppress a moan of pleasure.

Laura grinned against her skin. “Sorry, I just had to get pay back.” She placed several kiss over where she bit before Carmilla used her hand to gently tilt Laura’s face up toward hers and connected their lips once again. Laura’s hands roamed during the kiss, playing with the seam of Carmilla’s shirt and tentatively skimming her fingers across Carmilla’s stomach, an obvious question. Carmilla separated from the kiss and looked at Laura.

“You’re sure?”

“Definitely.”

Carmilla smirked, “Then I will if you will.” Laura cupped Carmilla’s face and dragged her into a kiss before reaching her hand under Carmilla’s shirt and starting lift it off. Laura’s knuckles skimmed over Carmilla’s bra and they hurriedly pulled apart, Carmilla slightly slower as she tugged on Laura’s bottom lip before separating. Laura moved off to the side to allow Carmilla to sit up and lift her shirt off. She tossed it to the side and watched as Laura’s eyes widened and she bit her lip.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow, “Like what you see, cupcake?” Carmilla’s voice was low and gravelly. Laura could feel her cheeks reddening and she suddenly felt way too warm. Her mouth dropped open to try to form a response, but no words came out except for a small gasp. Carmilla smirk and slowly stalked over to Laura on her hands and knees, Laura lying down as Carmilla made her way up Laura’s body.

Carmilla ran her hand up Laura’s calf, kissing the skin her hand traveled over until she reached the end of Laura’s dress. Placing her hands on Laura’s knees, she looked up through lidded eyes at Laura who merely nodded quite enthusiastically. Carmilla started to slide her hands up Laura’s legs, pushing the dress up with them, trailing kisses up Laura’s thigh. Laura’s breath hitched at a particularly placed kissed but Carmilla just smirked and placed kisses on her hips.

Her kisses became more languid as she lifted the dress over Laura’s stomach. She explored every single inch of skin that was presented to her while Laura fought to remain still. Finally, Laura could hardly take the teasing kisses anymore and finished the job, throwing the dress by Carmilla’s shirt. Carmilla’s hands and more noticeably her mouth had stopped their ministrations. Laura looked down at Carmilla who raised an eyebrow before sliding up Laura’s body more to get face to face with her. “That wasn’t nice cupcake; I was having fun.”

Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck, fingers threading through her hair. “It was torture and you know it.” Carmilla laughed.

“Maybe…” She leant down and gave Laura a chaste kiss before taking her bottom lip in between her teeth and gently tugging as she pulled away. Laura groaned as Carmilla peppered her neck with kisses and snaked her arms around Laura’s back to unclasp her bra. She fluidly removed the bra and moved back to sit on Laura’s hips. Laura blushed as Carmilla looked down at her, but she made no move to cover herself. Carmilla’s lips were parted slightly and Laura moved her hands to Carmilla’s (sadly, still clothed) thighs, moving them up and down the length of her thigh.

When Carmilla finally spoke, her voice was soft and vulnerable. “If I could create a constellation, immortalize anything in the world…it would be you. Right in this moment, because it is something I want to and will remember forever.” Laura’s breath caught in her throat and her eyes watered slightly. She didn’t dare respond because she knew she couldn’t even begin to formulate the words for what she was feeling, so she reached her hand up to Carmilla’s, intertwined their fingers, and brought their combined hands to her face, placing a single gentle kiss on Carmilla’s thumb.

Her other hand continued moving up and down Carmilla’s thigh and she cleared her throat. “It’s not fair if our clothing isn’t balanced.” Carmilla chuckled and reached up behind her back to unclasp her bra as Laura played with the button on her pants. Laura quickly unbuttoned her pants and Carmilla shimmied out of them faster than Laura could even see.  Laura took a moment, like Carmilla did, to just let everything sink in. Carmilla watched Laura carefully until Laura grinned and cupped Carmilla’s face, pulling her back into a kiss.

Laura rolled her girlfriend—she never tired of that—so that she was on top once again. Laura kissed down Carmilla’s jaw, appreciating her impeccable jaw line, to her neck, and to her chest. Laura nipped gently at the sensitive skin and Carmilla let out a moan. Laura’s hands ran up and down Carmilla’s sides as she kissed and nipped every inch of skin she could. Her hands moved to replace her mouth on Carmilla’s chest as she moved lower, placing kisses to Carmilla’s stomach, feeling the muscles tense momentarily under her lips before they relaxed. Carmilla groaned.

“You were right cupcake; this is torture.” Laura smirked against Carmilla’s skin. She moved her hands to Carmilla’s hips, making sure to drag her nails gently along as her hands slid down Carmilla’s body. She ran her fingers under Carmilla’s underwear at her hips and the vampire’s entire body tensed with anticipation. Laura didn’t answer the anticipation just yet and chastely kissed along Carmilla’s hips. Carmilla tilted her head back a bit, hands gripping the blanket, and groaned again. “Laura…”

That seemed to please Laura enough, so she slowly pulled Carmilla’s underwear down her thighs and then completely off. She kissed up Carmilla’s thigh, making Carmilla’s hips jump slightly. Carmilla’s hands moved to Laura’s hair, gently gripping the hair in her hold. Finally, after an excruciatingly long wait, Laura turned her attention to where Carmilla needed it the most.

Carmilla moaned as soon as Laura’s lips touched her clit. Spurred on by the noises Carmilla was making, Laura moved her tongue, periodically flattening it, around the bundle of nerves, even spelling out her name. Laura’s one arm had moved up to pin Carmilla’s hips down, even if Laura knew that in reality she could do nothing to keep Carmilla’s hips pinned down if she didn’t want them to be.

Laura removed her mouth and Carmilla let out a puff of air in disappointment at the knot still building between her hips. Laura moved up Carmilla’s body quickly before capturing her lips again. Carmilla moaned into Laura as Laura moved a hand down to pick up where she left off, entering Carmilla with two fingers. Laura kept a steady rhythm and Carmilla rocked her hips down against Laura’s fingers in her own matching rhythm as they kissed. “Fuck,” Carmilla moaned breathlessly as she and Laura broke the kiss. Laura rested her forehead against Carmilla’s, knowing that she was close.

It only took another minute before Laura watched Carmilla come undone, moaning her name. Laura eased her through the orgasm before removing her hand and peppering Carmilla’s face with sweet, chaste kisses. She kissed Carmilla’s closed eyelids and Carmilla let out a breathy laugh before opening them, her eyes still a little unfocused, but full of adoration and want. “You know, cutie, it’s not fair if our clothing isn’t balanced.” Carmilla smirked and before Laura could even register what happened, Carmilla was on top of her, sliding her underwear down her legs.

Carmilla moved back up Laura’s body and nipped Laura’s earlobe, tugging it a bit before she whispered huskily into Laura’s ear. “Now, I’m going to show you the universe behind your eyelids.”


End file.
